


I Want it Back

by errantimpulses



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantimpulses/pseuds/errantimpulses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to Bart, Kon has kept a memento of his days as Impulse... and is using it in an inappropriate manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want it Back

Kon closes the door and locks it, pressing his ear against the sturdy wood until the lack of footsteps assures him no one's coming. He moves to his dresser, kneeling down and pulling out the bottommost drawer completely. He reaches in behind it, hands passing along the glossy covers of porn magazines, over several varieties of lubricant. He considers pulling one of them out, but decides against it, reaching further back until his fingers brush against the thin cardboard box. He drags the box out, onto his lap, glancing at the door nervously before opening it and pulling out its contents. He still can't get used to how slippery it feels in his hands, it always seems like it's one second away from sliding out of his grasp, though it never does. He closes his eyes and presses it to his face, rubbing his cheek along the material, inhaling deeply. Underneath the metallic scent of blood and hospital-y chemicals, Kon can smell him. He turns the top inside out a bit, and yeah, it's stronger there. Of course. He pushes himself onto his bed, laying on his back, bringing the suit to his face once more, covering his nose and mouth until it's all he can smell. It's almost how it normally is, he thinks.

He's always such a prick, hanging on Kon, peering over his shoulders, pulling at his hands, getting in his face...completely missing the concept of "personal space." Like this afternoon. For some reason he'd felt he had to remind Kon about training later that day. Instead of doing it like a normal person and just shouting it from the doorway, he'd had to get within inches of Kon, so close that Kon could feel the words leaving his lips more than hear them, sense the heat radiating from his body, smell...

Kon groans and arches slightly, lowering his hand to unfasten his pants and pull them down. The blush flares across his cheeks, and he tries not to think about what he's doing as he gets a handful of fabric and rubs it along his cock. He whimpers at the slick feel. God, he's always such a fucking tease. Fingers in Kon's hair, across his face, clutching at his hands. Soft, hot, nimble fingers. Always poking, prodding, touching. He pumps his hand slowly, trying to imagine the fingers touching him now, and shit, the frictionless material's better than lube. He groans loudly before he can catch himself, opening his mouth to turn his noises into quieter gasps. Such a tease. Always getting so close for even the most casual of conversations. Close enough that all Kon would have to do is lean down, and they'd be kissing, with lips and tongue and wet and, god...it'd be fast and hot, Kon knows it would. He grabs the top of the suit in his teeth, running his tongue along it, and that's how he'd taste, if Kon ever got the chance to run his tongue over his neck, or down his legs, he'd taste like that.

Kon knows he'll never get the chance. He'd never take that risk. Every time Kon thinks about doing it, about just closing the distance, that's when he beams up at him. His smile's just so innocent, his eyes always so wide and trusting. Kon could never take advantage. Still, he can't help but think as he pulls his t-shirt up so more of the suit touches his skin, this is getting just a bit out of hand. He can't even begin to imagine what he'd feel like if he knew someone was doing this with his stuff, but he can't help himself, it just feels too good. And it's the closest Kon'll get to him. A few more quick strokes and he throws his head back, pulling the fabric with his teeth as he comes. He keeps his eyes closed, pressing the material lightly against his chest, rubbing slowly. He sighs contentedly and the costume slips from his mouth.

"What. The Fuck."

"Jesus Christ, Bart! It's called fucking knocking!" Kon yelps, sitting up and trying to cover himself. Unfortunately, he realizes too late what he's covering himself with. He wonders if he could die right now. Please? Bart's upper body is sticking through the door. Damn it, how had he forgotten about that whole vibrating thing? It's kept him up enough nights, wondering if he vibrates when he...okay, that's something to not think about right now. Bart steps completely through the door, stops vibrating, and leans against it.

"Okay," Bart says slowly, with a wry smile, "There's a list of people who have no right to complain about other people violating their privacy, and right now? You're at the top of it." He moves to the bed, kneeling onto it and reaching for the costume. "Where did you get that?"

"I..." Kon blushes. "Dr. Rovin. I went back and I got it from the hospital, a while ago. I...I thought maybe you'd want it back. So I went back and..." Moron. He'd already said that. Kon blushes harder. "But you never mentioned it again. So I. Uh. Kept it."

Bart stares at him for a moment, head cocked to the side. "I want it back," he finally says.

"No!" Kon shocks even himself with the volume of his protest.

Bart's fingers tighten on the suit. "It's mine."

"But...fine. I'll give it back to you later."

"I want it now."

"Geez, I'm kinda sorta naked under here."

"I know." That's all the warning Kon has before Bart vibrates briefly, yanking the suit away. He yelps and tries to furtively get himself back into his jeans, but Bart's not even looking at him. He's got the tattered remnant of his costume held up in front of him. Kon winces as Bart examines the faded stains across his old suit. Kon tries to take care of it, but he'd always worried that outright washing it would get rid of the Bart-smell that still lingers on it. Bart's eyes flicker over to Kon's briefly. "You...you do this a lot?"

Kon puts his head in his hands. Why couldn't he have gotten a crush on Tim? At least if it Tim had caught him, he'd have been able to bolt at super-speed. Bart would probably be able to catch him before he made it to the window. He figures there's nowhere to go, and there's no point in lying. Keeping his head in his hands, he just nods.

"Oh." Bart pauses. "It's understandable, I guess." Kon's head snaps up. Bart's got his eyes closed and is rubbing one of the cleaner areas of the suit across his cheek. "It feels nice, doesn't it? It's so stretchy and smooth. When I was younger, I'd go to bed in it, 'cause it was so comfortable."

Kon tries not to imagine Bart in bed, so vulnerable in sleep, and wearing the suit. Of course, that makes him imagine Bart in bed, not wearing the suit. Or anything else for that matter. Stupid brain.

"So...I get your old suit now, right?"

"What?!"

"Well, you made a mess of my old suit, I get to make a mess of your old suit, right? Fair's fair."

"Um...a mess of...the same...same way?"

Bart shrugs. "Sure, probably."

"Gah." That mental image is just wrong, he tries to convince himself. Wrong because it's Bart, one of the sweetest, most innocent guys he's ever met. And that makes it even worse when he realizes that, god, he'd pay to see Bart do that to his suit. Bart would have to let him watch, too, cause he's apparently on a fairness kick, right? Still... "I can't."

The pout on Bart's face is ridiculously adorable. "But-!"

Kon holds up his hand. "I got rid of it. A while ago."

Bart sits back on his heels, eyes downcast, fingers playing absently over the remains of his suit. He looks up and snaps his fingers, "I've got it! I get to use your new costume!" He reaches forward for Kon's t-shirt.

Kon slaps his hands away, "No!" He clutches the shirt against his chest. "I still have to wear this!"

Again that pout. Soft, full lower-lip sticking out so far that Kon just wants to take it between his teeth, biting and licking and sucking at it. Bart's moving. And talking. He can feel the shifting on the bed, but can't actually see what he's doing, can see the words forming, but can't actually hear the sounds. Until he feels Bart's hands on his chest, pushing Kon down onto his back again, pulling the shirt up. "-use you!" Bart's saying happily.

"Wha-?" Kon asks, still dazed. He gasps as Bart tweaks his nipples and uses that opportunity to shove his tongue into Kon's mouth. And wow. Wow. It's a lot clumsier than Kon had imagined, a lot rougher. Somehow that just makes it better, especially when Bart rakes his hands up Kon's chest, up his neck, and starts pulling at his hair. It's wet, and hot, and there's this ...electricity...that seems to radiate from Bart, being transferred into Kon's mouth with each slick slide of Bart's tongue against his own. It makes his toes curl in his boots, makes him turn the kiss rougher, biting at Bart's tongue and lips. He digs his fingers into Bart's thighs, which are now on either side of his chest, and squeezes hard. Maybe a little too hard, because Bart's pulling off with a low whine. "Oh, god, Bart, I'm sorry," he presses his hands against the mattress to push himself up, but Bart just shoves him back wordlessly before stretching up to pull off his shirt. He tosses it over the side of the bed and pushes his hair out of his eyes. Kon cautiously returns his hands to Bart's thighs, rubbing gently, staring at Bart's naked chest. He still manages to look underfed and skinny even with a layer of muscle. Bart's panting and fumbling with the button of his pants. Kon reaches up to help, but gets his hands slapped away for the effort. It's Kon's turn to whine, returning his hands to Bart's thighs and clawing at the denim.

The gasp Bart lets out as he gets out of his pants and starts jacking himself is nearly enough to make Kon hard again. He slides his hands up Bart's as he begins rubbing his thumbs in small circles against his shoulders.  The hand Bart's not using to jerk off is clawing at Kon's abdomen, sending shivers down his spine. But, Kon realizes, it's not the same as what Kon had done to his suit. He hadn't just come onto the suit, he'd had the suit wrapped around him as he came. It would really only be fair if Bart had the same experience while using Kon, so he really should...

"What-!?" Bart gasps as, in the interest in self-preservation, both hands fly up to stop his fall. Kon's hands, now on Bart's ass, give an appreciative squeeze. Bart whimpers and Kon feels some pre-come drip onto his abdomen.  _God._ "Uhn...Kon...why'd you push me...I thought you were okay with this... I won't do it if it's not, okay?"

"No, I'm not okay with this," he says, looking up at Bart.

Bart's eyes go wider as he bites his lip, "I-I'm really sorry... I just-"

"I just think," Kon interrupts, "I'd be more okay with something like..." He pushes against Bart's ass a little more and Bart's forced to move up the bed the same time Kon's moving down it.

"Kon?" Bart's voice is so small, Kon can barely hear it.

"...Something... like this." He flicks his tongue out, licking the pre-come off the head of Bart's cock. Bart's gasp is long and shuddering, dissolving into whimpers as Kon continues licking along his length.

"Ah! ...Kon, you're going to make me..." He can't believe it. That this is really, really happening. And he can't believe it, but he thinks he's in love. He's gotta be in love. Hearing Bart say that feels just about as good as when he has an orgasm. And Kon just wants to hold him and protect him, and make him feel good.  _Really_  good. So...

" _Oh_ , Kon, you... Oh..."

Kon pushes Bart down slightly, taking more of him into his mouth. He almost gags at Bart's first thrust, but relaxes into it, flexing his tongue each time Bart pushes in. Hes not doing such a bad job, judging from Bart's moans and, oh man, Kon can't help moaning himself. Which makes Bart moan louder, thrusting in and out of Kon's mouth.

Bart  _does_ vibrate when he comes, Kon discovers. Kon also discovers Bart tastes really, really good. Sweet, with that same kind of tingling sensation he got when they were kissing.

He waits until Bart's stopped whimpering and vibrating then flips him over onto his back, scooting up so they're face to face. Bart's eyes are dilated, but heavy-lidded. They slip completely closed when Kon begins kissing his forehead gently. "So..."

"...mmm?"

"I guess, to be even, I should really do that for you as many times as I used your suit, right?"

One of Bart's eyes opens partway. "Really? How many times have you..." Bart trails off with a contented sigh as Kon strokes his chest lightly.

"A lot. I mean really a lot."

A huge grin makes its way across Bart's face as he pulls Kon in for a kiss. "Mmm. Good," he says as he breaks away, leaving Kon panting. "And, if you want to, you could use me instead of my suit... and then I'd have to use you more, and it'll keep going around like that forever, right?"

As Bart snuggles against him, sighing sleepily, Kon drift off trying to work his mind around what a great future that would be.


End file.
